


The Taming of the Seeker

by ShaaraSeeker



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Sticky, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaaraSeeker/pseuds/ShaaraSeeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short, but not sweet ficlet with the best kind of sticky slash. How *do* you get Megatron to respond, anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taming of the Seeker

"Dismissed."

Starscream stared at Megatron with a look of shock on his faceplates. His Lord's hands twitched as if handling him roughly, and he had felt the heat coming from that large frame as if it were his own. Starscream knelt, his wings twisted out of joint, the golden glass of his cockpit shattered, and still he craved.

"You can't dismiss me!" he cried, optics flashing ruby flame in the dim throne room. "I know what you want, you rusted heap of tin, and-"

Far more quickly than most would ever believe, Megatron closed the distance between himself and his Second. His dark hands grabbed Starscream's already injured wings, hard, and he dragged the Seeker to his feet with relentless force. Starscream cried out, unresisting.

"My Lord! W-"

"Shut up." The Seeker felt himself forcibly silenced by warm, rough lips, denta nipping, a slick glossa invading, a strong thigh forcing his legs apart, and he whimpered against Megatron, all resistance gone. He ground his plating against Megatron's thigh, warm wetness dripping behind his lower panel onto the warlord's leg. The hands on his wings stroked and pinched and scraped, alternating between searing pain and unbearable pleasure.

He found himself abruptly beneath his commander, a hard, hot spike pressing insistently against his plating. Finely tuned Seeker engines purred in counterpoint to those of the Decepticon leader, the vibration setting both mechs' systems to singing.

"Remove that before I do it for you, wretched thing." Starscream retracted his panel before Megatron had even finished his sentence and he was then pinned roughly and entered, Megatron's entire length buried in Starscream's tight wetness. He screamed, then, wingtips tapping rhythmically on the floor, those black hands holding the wide flaps tightly down as Megatron slipped almost all the way out, right before slamming in harder than before. Starscream's hips rose to meet the violence, heels interlocked and legs firmly wrapped around his Lord's waist.

So softly it went unnoticed by the shrieking Seeker, Megatron breathed, "Nnnngh, Starscream." and proceeded to frag his Second into the floor, black paint scarring cherry red and sparks spitting from the impact of metal on metal. He barely fit, it was so tight, but everything that had occurred had made the Seeker so wet that his way was smoothed even with the exquisite pressure. Starscream's optics were offline, those lips quivering and little cries erupting from them every time Megatron jerked and circled his hips. Starscream wanted desperately to gain an advantage, any kind, but he was finding it increasingly difficult to focus on anything but Megatron's spike ravaging his valve.

His leader was so silent, too silent, as he pounded into the Seeker, and Starscream decided to see if he could crack that legendary calm, could get the mech to moan his designation as he filled Starscream to the brim.

"My Master! YES! I- I need you, need this, yes, use me take me FILL me my Lord uuuunnnhhhh!" His voice went from a quiet whimper to a keen that caused Megatron to shiver, but that was all. Starscream clenched his valve in time with the brutal thrusts, drawing off when he hit his ceiling node, clenching ever tighter when Megatron moved back for another plunge.

"Damn you..M-megatron, react!" Starscream shrieked, arching his back as much as he could with the hands holding his wings flat to the floor.

Megatron chuckled inwardly; if the Seeker had been paying attention instead of reveling in his own pleasure like a twitching slut, he'd have heard Megatron's soft cry and would have gotten what he sought now. Damned if Megatron was going to repeat himself, though...he merely jerked into his Second, responding physically but keeping himself absolutely silent as he slammed into Starscream, who predictably writhed and moaned and howled.

"Please, Master!" Ooh, that made it difficult. "I need you, oh yes my Lord, pleeease..."

Megatron bit his lips in an effort to hold back a moan and thrust as deeply as he could, feeling the Seeker twitch..he was close, too close. He felt his own overload coming, so he slammed into Starscream as hard as he possibly could, earning a shriek of pleasure/pain/agony/ecstasy, and ground against him, pulsing against the Seeker's ceiling node and growing even larger in preparation to fill that tight little valve.

"MEGATRON!" Starscream lost control, writhing beneath his master, his valve convulsing and dripping lubricant past the overstretched rim. He shook madly, like a wild thing, and his processor went briefly blank when Megatron crushed his lips to Starscream's in a brutal kiss, using that as a distraction to keep from bellowing his SIC's designation in a roar loud enough to reach Cybertron.

As Starscream recovered from the processor-melting overload, his first word was "Fragger."

"What?" Megatron asked with some amusement. "Is there a problem, Starscream?" He rested his weight on his arms, knowing that if he let go, he would literally break the Seeker beneath him. And Megatron didn't want him broken. Just...tamed. Occasionally.

"No, there's no problem, you overblown aft." Starscream knew there was no winning this one. "Get off me. I need to get to medbay, so I can make nice with the slagging medic."

"And what about the 'slagging medic'?" Megatron's tone was relatively light as he allowed the Seeker to rise, but it contained the ever-present rumble of warning.

"I'm not going to shoot him, oh Mighty Megatron." Starscream sat up and slid his panel shut, not even bothering to clean himself. Such a slut. Megatron thought almost fondly.

"See that you don't. Now you're dismissed." Megatron chuckled.

~fin~


End file.
